Death102.avi
I am a Urban Explorer, Yes I am one of those people who go and explore abandoned places. I have explored many places like houses, schools, office buildings, you name it. I have a camera with me to film these explorations and I post them to YouTube. If you're wondering if I do it for the money I don't, I do it for fun. I have a friend named John who I go exploring with. Me and John live close to each other like really close. A few days ago he called me to tell me about a abandoned house that we can explore. We agreed to meet at this house at 9:30 PM. I grabbed my clothes and camera and set out to this house. John was already there but the time I got to the house. I turned on my camera and began filming. We went into the house. There were 5 rooms, each had a lot of old paper scattered everywhere. The floor was a old oak floor and the smell was like an old Air Conditioner. Most of the rooms were empty but one had a book shelf on it. There were no books on it. We went into the last room to find that it was empty. The found something on the floor of that room, we pick it up and we knew that it was a laptop. We didn't know if it still worked for not. We flipped the computer open and pressed the ON button. It surprisingly worked. We left the house and went to my apartment. When we got there I opened the computer and got to the home screen, there was no password on it. I looked around on it. There was nothing really exciting on it. Just the usual apps on a computer. I went on to the file manager, most of the files were of pictures of a house. But one was named "Death102.avi" I was surprised by this name and decided to watch the video in it. The video starts out with a black screen. Footsteps are heard after about 10 seconds after the video starts. It cuts to a white room with a guy in some kind of insane jacket frrm the asylums. He screams and begs to get out of the room. A deep voice says "No, You Must Finish The Task" the view is pointed to the "Task" the voice was talking about earlier. The "Task" was a bloody, red looking flesh sitting with flies swarming it. "I've done eating it!" The voice says "No you haven't" The guy then goes all insane and starts banging his head against the wall. Blood starts coming out of the mans head. The video cuts to a dark hallway in which a figure is dragging something down the hallway. It gets closer and closer until the video cuts again to outside in the woods. Some guy is running while holding the camera. He is going has fast as he could. Then he takes a break and says "Jesus, If someone is seeing this I'm probably dead by this point. Don't come looking for me, I am probably dead" then the camera points to the mans face and a ominous figure runs at him and the video ends. I'd assume that this was a murder of some sorts. I put the computer in my closet and haven't opened it since. I told John what I seen on that computer. He was very surprised. I don't know what I'm going to do with the computer. I'm might put it back where it came from. Category:.avi files